The King and The Duchess
by R12Fizzy
Summary: Peter is less than thrilled to have to meet more prospective wives. However, one of them, Duchess Annalia of Galma, catches his eye. Will he be able to tell her how he feels, or will he let her be with someone else - his own brother, Edmund? COMPANION TO MISDIRECTED ANGER.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have returned, and this time with my story about Peter and Annalia during the Golden Age! This story is a companion to Misdirected Anger. It doesn't matter which you read first, since there aren't any spoilers. By the way, I don't own anything about Narnia, except for my story, so leave it! Thanks!**

**One more thing. I would like to give a special thank you to Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever, for the support and eagerness for this story!**

* * *

**The King and the Duchess**

**Chapter 1**

Peter sighed in frustration as he watched the Galman ship dock at the pier. The last thing that he wanted to do was meet these ladies, especially when he had to delay a visit to King Lune to accommodate them.

"Oh, lighten up, Pete," started Edmund. "You don't know that you'll hate them. I mean, yeah, you probably will, especially since you've decided that you will, but give them a chance."

"Let's see if you feel the same way when the council starts thrusting all of these ladies at you," he replied.

"Don't worry, Pete, that's never _ever_ going to happen!"

"Oh really," asked Susan. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I'll threaten them. I'll say that I'll move to Telmar!" he smiled.

"Ed, I'd be careful if I were you. If you tell them that, they'll probably be throwing ladies at you!"

"Gee, isn't it wonderful to have such a supportive family! It makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside! They'll be throwing ladies at me? Ha! You're just jealous because I'm not being bombarded with prospective spouses yet, unlike some people."

"Yes, Ed," started Lucy. "Everyone wants to be exactly like you!"

"Well, duh!"

Rolling his eyes, Peter watched as the plank came out from the ship, and a very...unattractive woman approached him.

"Buck up, here we go," he thought, and plastered a very big (and very fake) smile on his face.

A short, stout man followed her, and said, "Presenting, her ladyship, Amelia Christiana, Countess of Galma."

Peter shot his siblings a look, as he took the countess' hand and kissed it.

"Your majesty," the countess said, "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Yeah," Edmund whispered to Susan. "For her, maybe!"

Susan cuffed him up the side of the head.

"The pleasure is all mine, Countess," Peter replied.

Edmund started to gag, when he noticed another woman coming off of the ship. She tripped on the plank, and started to fall. Edmund ran over and caught her just in time to break her fall.

"Thanks," she muttered, righting herself.

"Oh, Annalia!" exclaimed the countess. "When will you ever learn? Never, I suppose. Thank Aslan I am here! What would you do if I was not here to guide you?"

"There is no cause for you to reprimand her, Countess!" reasoned Susan. "Those planks are always very uneven. Both my royal sister and myself have tripped on them on more than one occasion."

"Who is she?" asked Lucy, hoping that this other girl would become a friend to have tea parties with.

"This," started the countess, with contempt in her voice, "Is my cousin, Annalia, the duchess of Galma."

"Forgive me, your majesties, for not bowing," Annalia apologized, nervously. "But I am still suffering from a bit of sea-sickness, and I am afraid that if I attempted to bow, I would fall flat on my face!"

"Annalia! You should not speak to royalty like that! You sound like one of those Terebinthian pirates! And a lady curtseys, not bows!"

"Do not be so hard on her," said Peter. "You should have seen us when we first started learning royal protocol!"

"Yeah," laughed Edmund. "Pete tried to do a bow, and ended up doing a somersault! It was one of the top 10 funniest things that ever happened in Cair Paravel!"

"Oh. How...interesting," the countess sniffed, obviously thinking herself much better than the royals.

Sensing that an argument would erupt soon, Lucy suggested, "Why don't we go up to the castle?"

"Yes," agreed Susan. "That way you can rest, Countess, before dinner. Duchess, unfortunately, your room isn't quite ready yet. Please forgive our tardiness!"

"Don't go to too much trouble for her, your majesty. She is only here because she wouldn't stay home alone," interrupted the countess. "I was originally the only one who was to come."

"Actually, your majesty, I will be perfectly comfortable sleeping on our ship," said Annalia.

"But we've got, like, 5,000 guest rooms!" exclaimed Edmund.

"Not that many, Ed," giggled Lucy.

"Fine, we have 4,999. Anyway, my point is that we have tons of extra room! Come on! There's no reason why you should sleep on a boat!"

Then, the royals started leading their guests up to Cair Paravel. On the way, Annalia pulled her cousin back, and whispered, "Perhaps being so nasty to me in front of the man who you're trying to impress - and eventually are hoping to marry - isn't the best idea."

"I will be the judge of that," exclaimed the countess. She then walked up ahead to where Peter was, and said, "Your majesty, please let me apologize for my behavior earlier at the dock. I am greatly ashamed. I should have waited until a more suitable time to correct my cousin."

"Countess, the person who you should be apologizing to is your cousin, not me. Otherwise, you are completely right, and I'm sure that your cousin is feeling very humiliated at present," replied Peter, and he quickened his pace.

The countess starred after him in shock. That was most definitely _not_ the answer that she had expected!

Hearing snickering behind her, the countess turned to find Annalia laughing at her.

"Shut up!" the countess grumbles as she scurried up into the palace behind Peter.

"Eh, how do you live with an old battle axe like that?" asked Edmund.

Annalia laughed. "She's not that bad. At least, once you get to know her. Besides, I don't live with her all the time."

"I just had a fabulous idea!" he smiled.

"Oh no," started Susan. "What now?"

Edmund turned to Annalia. "Let's ditch the countess and keep you instead!"

"As flattered as I am, I have a feeling that you're not saying that to make me feel better, but because you are one of the many people who hate my cousin. Join the club," Annalia smirked.

"I don't think that you have anything to worry about, Ed," started Susan, as she saw Peter come running back towards them. "If Pete has his way, she'll be gone tonight."

"That woman is going to drive me insane!" yelled Peter. He pointed at Annalia as he continued. "This woman deserves a medal for living with that moron!"

"Will my medal be silver or bronze?" Annalia joked.

"Gold," answered Peter, shaking his head.

"Where's Lu?" asked Susan.

"Showing the countess around. There's another girl who deserves a medal!"

"What about me, Pete? What do I deserve, dear brother of mine?" asked Edmund.

"Look at it this way," started Peter. "If you weren't already king, I would have made you the royal bus boy."

"Wow, thanks," muttered Edmund. "I'll treasure that knowledge always!"

As Peter and Edmund started bickering, Susan laughed, and asked, "Are you sure that you want to stay here with us? We're a pretty rowdy bunch."

"I can tell," smiled Annalia.

"Oh, no," sighed Susan. "No, what you're seeing now is calm."

"It'll be a welcome change to what I'm used to!" smiled Annalia, as she followed Susan into the castle.

* * *

**What do you think? Would you like to see it continued? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited my story! I hope that you like this next chapter, and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

**The King and The Duchess****  
****Chapter 2**

The four royals and the two visitors from Galma sat at the large table in the dining room, eating lunch.

The Countess was telling them about some of her past adventures, if you can even call them adventures, and they were all very bored. To be fair to the Countess, she was trying to be interesting and sociable (and make herself look good). However, some people should leave the storytelling to other people, like Annalia, for example. She was an amazing storyteller, and the children of the servants in her palace in Galma loved when she would tell them a tale about a knight or a princess from a country far away.

Edmund, who by this time was getting sick of the Countess's unending chatter, suggested, "Have you by any chance seen the gardens yet, milady?"

"Oh, no," she replied, annoyed that she had been interrupted. But then, she had an idea, and added, "But I would _love_ to see them! I absolutely _adore_ gardens!"

Annalia tried very hard to stop herself from laughing. If there was one thing that her cousin Amelia hated, it was gardens.

"Would you do me the honor of showing me them, your majesty," the countess asked Peter.

After glancing at his sibling to see if they would make any attempts to save him, Peter nodded, and said, "It would be my pleasure."

The countess jumped up, and headed outside, with Peter in tow.

"Now that woman is just being cruel," sighed Susan. "Poor Pete. I suppose he had it coming at him, but still..."

Lucy giggled, "Su, not even the Tisroc himself should have to spend an afternoon with her!"

Annalia and Edmund laughed, as a servant entered.

"Your majesties," he started. "The duchess' room is ready."

"Thank you," smiled Susan.

"Can I show her?" asked Lucy.

Susan nodded, and Lucy dragged Annalia from the table.

"You'll really like it," Lucy said as she led her up a large staircase. "It's got the best view in the whole castle! I used to wish that it was my room. That was before I got a bathtub the size of a little pool. I do more swimming in it than anything!"

Annalia laughed. "Well, that beats any view. By the way, how much farther is it?"

"Just down at the end of this hallway."

"I think that I'll need a map, or something."

Lucy smiled, as she reached the door leading to Annalia's bedroom.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Annalia nodded, and Lucy opened the door.

Annalia's mouth dropped as she followed Lucy into the room. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen.

The couches and pillows looked so comfortable and soft, and were a gorgeous shade of red. The wall opposite the large four-poster bed was hardly a wall, as it was made up entirely if windows, looking out onto the sandy white beaches and silky blue waves surrounding Cair Paravel.

"Well?" asked Lucy.

"It's magnificent!" declared Annalia.

"It's a room," came Edmund's voice. "What makes it 'magnificent'?"

Both girls turned and looked at him as if he had ten heads.

"You have no idea how wonderful your castle is. It's on a beach, has gorgeous rooms, and you don't have your cousin nagging at you all day! The food is superb, your people are very loyal, and they love you so much! What more could a person possibly want?" Annalia exclaimed.

"A gigantic swimming pool," Edmund sighed.

"You have a beach!"

"Ah, but with the beach, there is a tide. And with the tide, that means that half the day we have a ginormous beach, but you have to get out into the channel to swim. And you can't swim in the channel unless you want to be run over by a supply ship. So, until someone can figure out a way to get rid of the tides, I will continue to pray and campaign for a pool," explained Edmund.

"Well, technically speaking, the tides are actually controlled by the gravitational pull of the moon. It's not as though the water just decides to ebb or flow every six hours."

"Really?" asked Lucy. "The moon? Ha! Good luck getting rid of the moon, Eddy!"

"I've told you a thousand times, Lu, it's Edmund! Edmund or Ed!" he cried.

Susan suddenly appeared in the doorway next to Edmund, and asked, "Is everything satisfactory, Annalia?"

"It's more than satisfactory, your majesty. But, there is a young man here who is trying to figure out a way to get rid of the tides."

"Oh, Ed! We've been through this a hundred times!"

"Actually," started Edmund, "It's only been 99 times."

Susan sighed. "Come on, you two." And she hauled her siblings out of the room.

Annalia sighed with relief as silence settled in the room. She walked over to the windows, letting the beauty of the Narnian beach sink in.

"I could live here my whole life and never be unhappy," she thought. "But maybe not as the high king's wife."

* * *

_TWANG_. Susan released her bowstring, sending the arrow flying. She smiled as it landed in the target - dead center.

"The rumors are true, then," Annalia said as she approached her. "You certainly are an amazing archer, your majesty."

Susan smiled, and said, "You flatter me. Oh, and please call me Susan! I personally detest all of this royal titles silliness. By the way, I heard that you are an accomplished archer, as well."

"Really?" asked Edmund, as he walked up to them.

Sighing, Susan asked, "Ed, when are you going to leave me alone?"

"When I get that swimming pool!"

"I think that I'll leave you two to resolve this," started Annalia, as she began to leave.

"You can't go!" exclaimed Susan. "I want to see your archery skills!"

"I'm really not that good. You don't need to bore yourself watching an amateur like me."

"Ha!" mocked Edmund. "You're probably just making an excuse because you really _are _bad! You probably haven't held a bow in your life!"

"Fine," Annalia sighed, and Susan handed her a bow and some arrows.

Annalia loaded the bow, and after taking a deep breath, sunk an arrow in the center of a target.

Susan applauded, and Edmund said, "Is that all you can do? I've seen it a hundred times! Big deal!"

As Susan smacked her brother, Annalia loaded another arrow, and sent it flying, splitting her first arrow perfectly in half.

Edmund's mouth dropped wide open. "Okay! I take it back! You're _really_ good!"

"Thank you," smiled Annalia, as she put the bow down.

"Oh, Annalia! Must you keep taking part in such a violent activity! A duchess should be spending her time learning how to play musical instruments, not shooting darts!" exclaimed the countess as she arrived with Peter.

"I shoot arrows, and I already play several musical instruments very well," muttered Annalia.

"Annalia, a duchess does not mutter!"

"You are a very good archer, though," started Peter. "You split an arrow? Susan, looks like you have some competition!"

Susan smiled, "I know, and I'm glad!"

As Peter and the countess left, Annalia said, "The only reason that I'm good at archery is because the archery range is the only place where Amelia won't bother me! I can't help but feel a little badly for your brother, he has to spend the entire afternoon with her."

"Are you kidding?" cried Edmund. "Pete had it coming to him!"

"What do you mean?" Annalia asked.

"Well, Peter wasn't exactly...thrilled about having you come. Especially when he had to postpone a visit to our good friend, King Lune of Archenland," explained Susan.

"Wasn't thrilled?" sighed Edmund. "That's like saying the sky is slightly blue! He was so mad; he could have slain the entire Calormen army! Singlehandedly!"

"If we'd known, we would have made other arrangements," started Annalia.

"Oh, don't worry about it. All we're trying to say is that Pete deserves it," said Susan.

"But we like you, so stay as long as you like!" added Edmund, putting an arm around Annalia. "Man, why can't the girls that they throw at me be as great as you?"

Annalia and Susan laughed.

And the only person who wasn't smiling was the high king, who was watching from Cair Paravel, with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

* * *

**What do you think? Please, please, please, PLEASE review! I'd **_**REALLY**_** love to have 7 or 8 reviews before I update again! **

**Thanks for reading and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks for all of the reviews! I love you guys! Do you think that we could get to 12 reviews before I update again? **

**I do not own the characters, places, etc. of Narnia, they belong to C.S. Lewis. I do own Annalia, Amelia (everyone's favourite countess), and this story. So please leave those alone, and I'm happy!**

**I hope that you like it!**

* * *

**The King and The Duchess**

**Chapter 3**

Peter sighed with relief as he collapsed onto the bench in the garden. He'd survived another afternoon with the countess, and now he was finally free.

"You are too good to her, you know," he heard a voice say.

Smiling, Peter turned around to see to Annalia. "Well, I guess that I'm just trying to make the best of it."

As she sat down next to him, Annalia laughed. She had a beautiful laugh, it sounded almost like a song. Peter would have been happy to listen to her laugh his whole life.

"It's very good of you," she said. "There are many family members who I haven't seen in years because they'll have to see her, too."

"I can believe it," he sighed. "I can't imagine living with her."

Annalia laughed again. "Well, there are times when I wonder if I'm trapped in a nightmare. She can be pretty hard to escape." Then, she added, "I guess that I shouldn't talk that way about her. It could be worse."

"How?"

"I could have the Tisroc himself as a cousin, instead."

Peter laughed. Then, hesitantly, Annalia laid her head on Peter's shoulder. He looked down at her, and smiled.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Susan. "We should not be spying on our friend, let alone our brother!"

"But Su, it's not really spying. We're up here in the castle, and they're down in the garden, so we can't hear what is being said," explained Lucy.

"They'll make a really cute couple."

Lucy turned to look at her sister. "But I thought that she liked Eddy."

"I think that _Ed_ likes _her_, Lu, not the other way around!"

"Maybe..." Lucy's voice drifted off, as she watched Annalia place her head on Peter's shoulder.

Smiling, Susan said, "See?"

Both girls stood in silence, watching the scene below them, when they heard a voice say, "Hey!"

"Ah!" both girls yelled, startled, and they turned to see Edmund.

As Edmund started laughing, Susan hissed, "Shh! Will you be quiet? What's wrong with you?"

"Um, why are you shushing me? Your innocent, sweet, kind-hearted, wonderful, handsome brother?" asked Edmund.

"You forgot annoying," muttered Lucy.

"Besides," he continued, as if he hadn't heard Lucy. "You're the ones who were yelling!"

"Well if you hadn't snuck up on us and scared us out of our wits..."

"Hey!" he interrupted Lucy, pushing past her and Susan to look down at Peter and Annalia. "Isn't that Annalia? What's she doing with Peter?"

"It looks like she's talking to him," answered Susan.

"Su, this may come as a shock to you, but I'm not stupid. Lucy, no comments! I can see that they're talking. What I want to know is why she's with him! I thought that I was supposed to be with her, and that we would continue to force Pete to spend time with that annoying countess as cruel and unusual punishment!"

Susan looked at Lucy, and then asked her brother, "Ed, are you by any chance jealous?"

"What? No! Why?"

"Because we know that you like Annalia, and..."

"_WHAT_? I don't like Annalia! Who told you that?"

"Eddy," started Lucy, "We're not blind!"

"Well, I don't like her."

"So you're just _pretending_ to like her?"

"No I'm not!"

"Then you _do _like her?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," stated Edmund, and he started to leave.

"That's fine," started Susan. "We'll just force you to spend time with that annoying countess as cruel and unusual punishment."

Edmund turned around. "That's my line, Su. And what have I done to deserve that?"

"You lied."

"No, I didn't!"

"Edmund Alexander Pevensie, tell me the truth, or else you'll have to stay here while the rest of us go and visit King Lune."

"You wouldn't!"

"In a heartbeat!"

"Fine," mumbled Edmund. "I like her. I like her a lot."

"All right," started Lucy, who had just come up with an idea. "Would you fight someone to win Annalia's heart?"

"Yeah, why?"

With a sly smile, Lucy continued, "Because there is another man who is trying to win her heart, too."

"_WHAT_? Who is he? I'll give him a fair fight, but I hope Annalia won't be too upset when he loses."

"Uh, actually, there's a chance that you could lose."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because it's Peter."

"Peter? Peter? _PETER_?"

"Do you have to yell?" Susan sighed.

"But...but I thought Pete..."

"See you, Ed," called Lucy, and the two girls made a run for it.

Ignoring them, Edmund looked back at his brother and Annalia. "Why does she want Peter, when she could have me?"

* * *

Edmund approached Lucy a little while later.

"Lu," he started.

"What do you want this time," she sighed.

"Do you think that Pete really does like Annalia?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Fine, I'm pretty sure. So, what do you want me to do, and what am I going to get in return?"

"Will you take an IOU?"

Turning to walk away, Lucy sighed, "Forget it, Edmund."

"No! Wait!" he cried, grabbing her by the arm. "I'll cover all of your council meetings for you for the next week!"

"How about a month?"

"Lu, I have my own life, you know! Two weeks, that's my final offer!"

"Two weeks…yeah, why not? It's not like I have anything to lose. Okay, can you tell me what I just signed up for?"

"I need you to find out who Annalia likes!"

Lucy burst out laughing. "Eddy! Seriously?"

"Lu, it's not funny! This is serious! I really need to know!"

"That's right, because you're _madly _in love with her!"

"Lucy! I'm not! I just want to know if she likes me better than Peter."

"Um, I'm not trying to rain on your parade, but what if she doesn't like either of you?"

"Thanks, Lu."

"I'm just saying!"

"If she doesn't like me, then there's a problem! So, you'll do it?"

"Sure, I guess."

"That's why you're my favourite sister, Lu. You always help me out!"

"I thought that Susan was your favourite sister."

"You're both my favourite sister."

"How?"

"Lu!"

Suddenly, Lucy heard a noise. She looked around a corner, and said, "Ed, if you like Annalia, and you want her to like you back, then there is a small problem."

"Why?"

"Because she's in Peter's arms."

* * *

**Uh oh, what will Edmund do next? What do you think of the chapter? Please review! When I get a review, it feels like Christmas!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Two chapters in one week, (Applause, please!) that tells you how little I have to do. I'm trying to get as much done on this story as I can before I have to go back to school, and it'll be harder to find time to update. Anyway, I'll keep this short and sweet. I do not own any part of The Chronicles of Narnia. If I did, there would be an eighth book about how Susan came to believe in Narnia again. (Hey, that'd make a good fanfic...) I do, however, own Annalia, Countess Amelia, and this story.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**The King and The Duchess**

**Chapter 4**

As Annalia and Peter walked towards the castle, she tripped over a tree root and fell. She cried out in pain as she twisted her ankle.

"Annalia, are you all right?" exclaimed Peter.

Biting her lip, she nodded.

"Don't lie, Annalia! Can you walk on it?"

"I can try," she said.

Peter helped her up, but as she tried to walk, her ankle gave out from under her and once again, she fell.

"I'll be fine," she sighed. "Just give me a minute."

"No," he replied. "I don't think that's wise. Put your arms around my neck. I'll carry you."

"Are you sure? You've seen me eat. I'm not like most nobles and royals, I don't starve myself. I'm definitely not the lightest person this side of Galma."

"Don't worry about that. Now will you please let me carry you?"

Annalia relented, and put her arms around Peter's neck. He picked her up - bridal style - and carried her into the castle.

"You may not be _the_ lightest person this side of Galma, but you're definitely one of them," he said.

Annalia laughed.

A few seconds later, after Peter had found a place to set her down, Annalia asked him, "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"It looked like Edmund and Lucy."

"It probably was, knowing the two of them," he sighed, setting her down. He kneeled down in front of her before continuing. "I don't know too much about medicine, but do you mind if I check your ankle to see if you've broken it?"

She nodded. "Go ahead."

Just as Peter was about to start examining her Annalia's ankle, Edmund and Lucy raced around the corner.

"What do you think you're doing, Peter? What right do you have to propose to her?" yelled Edmund, horrified.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" asked Lucy.

"Whose side are you on," he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peter.

"Don't play dumb with me, Pete! And Annalia, why?" Edmund continued.

"Um, what did I do, other than possibly break my ankle?" she sighed.

"How could you accept him?"

"I what?"

"You nodded your head, which means yes! Why? How can you two get married?"

Annalia looked at Peter, and asked, "Are we getting married?"

Shrugging, Peter replied, "If we are, it's news to me."

"Don't pull that with me!" Edmund cried.

"Edmund, we're not getting married!"

"What? But...I saw, and...and Lucy said..._LUCY_!"

"Bye," she called, as she ran away.

"Lu!" he yelled, and chased after her.

Peter and Annalia looked at each other, and started laughing.

"The look on his face!" Annalia exclaimed.

"And did you see the way he ran? He's not going to live this down anytime soon! Wait until Susan hears about this," added Peter.

After they had both calmed down, Annalia said, "Thank you for not being horrified at the idea of marrying me."

"Why would I be?"

"Well, it's just that at home, Amelia always dozens of suitors, and I'm left out in the cold."

"What? Why would anyone who has any sense want to court her?"

"Well, she's at least ten times as pretty as I am, and the men at home seem to prefer looks to level-headedness."

Peter shook his head, and then asked, "Do I still have permission to check your ankle?"

"Sure, but I'm afraid that if I nod, Edmund will think that we really _are_ engaged!"

Chuckling, Peter pulled Annalia's shoe off of her foot. She hissed in pain.

"Sorry," he said. "Hey, your shoes don't have ridiculously high heels, unlike Susan's."

"Despite what anyone says, heels do not make me any more feminine. Besides, they pinch my feet!"

As he started to examine her ankle, Peter said, "For the record, no one here prefers looks to level-headedness. But that doesn't mean that I think she's more beautiful than you are."

Annalia was almost too shocked to even smile. "Thanks," she whispered.

And for the first time since she arrived in Narnia, Annalia started to wonder if she would want Peter to choose her as his wife.

* * *

"ANNALIA, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" yelled the countess, pounding on Annalia's bedroom door.

"Oh boy," muttered Annalia, as she opened the door. "What did I do this time, Amelia?"

"What did you do? Annalia, come on! First you get chummy with the royals, and then you get on a first name basis with them. Now you're best buddies with the queens. And if that wasn't enough, you've managed to make the High King start to fall for you, even though King Edmund is already following you around like a lost puppy!"

"Edmund?" Annalia asked, confused. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"It's no secret that Edmund Pevensie is in love with you. And now, you've got the other king in love with you, too! King Peter was in love with me before you came into it!"

"I'm sorry if you're upset, and I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm positive that Peter was never in love with you!"

"You're just saying that, because you're jealous! How am I supposed to marry him when he's infatuated with you? And furthermore, you weren't even supposed to come here with me! Now you've ruined everything!"

Annalia sighed in frustration. "Fine, Amelia, say what you want, but you and I both know that it's not true."

"How dare you," Amelia yelled.

"I can't deal with this anymore. One of us has to go, or else we'll be at war with each other. Either you go home, or I'll go."

"I'm not leaving until King Peter marries me."

Annalia sighed, and pushed past her cousin.

"Where are you going?" asked Amelia.

"I'm going to tell the kings and queens that I'm leaving Narnia, and that I'm going home."

With that said, she slammed the door shut.

* * *

"You're not serious," exclaimed Susan. "You can't leave; you've only been here for a week and a half! Besides, you can't travel with a sprained ankle."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't put up with my cousin telling me how I've destroyed her chances with Peter," Annalia explained. "She went on and on about it."

"You didn't destroy her chances, she never had any," said Peter.

"That's a shocker," muttered Edmund, sarcastically.

Peter glared at his younger brother. "Edmund, what did I ever do to deserve a brother like you?"

"Why can't the countess just leave," interrupted Lucy.

"Because she's as stubborn as a mule, and she informed me that she was staying in Narnia until Peter marries her," answered Annalia.

"I just had an idea," said Susan.

"If it has anything to do with lipstick, count me out. That's _your_ department," cried Edmund.

"Such a help you are, Ed! Anyway, there is a way to force her to leave. Peter, you're a king, so you could order her to leave."

Edmund snorted. "Right, like she'd listen to anything he has to say aside from a marriage proposal."

Susan rolled her eyes. "As if you could come up with something better."

"As a matter of fact, I do have a better idea. What if Pete and Annalia pretended – the key word there being _pretended_ - to be engaged?"

"I can see how that would work. Ed, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's better than my idea! You're brilliant!"

"I was waiting for you to pick up on that, even if you did have to slam the level of my intelligence."

"Um...I'm not trying to ruin Edmund's long-awaited victory, but won't Peter and I pretending to be engaged just make Amelia madder? Won't she want to stay and try to drive us apart," asked Annalia.

"I've got another idea," started Susan. "What if we just say that we're going to Archenland, and that she'll have to leave? Then, so that Annalia doesn't have to listen to her cousin complain, we'll take her to Archenland with us."

"That is _way_ more brilliant than Ed's idea," smirked Peter.

"You can think that," mumbled Edmund.

"No offense, but I think that Susan's is the better idea, too," confessed Annalia.

Edmund stuck his tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, one of the servants entered, saying, "Dinner is ready, your majesties."

"Yay!" yelled Lucy.

"Should we tell Ms. Nasty during supper?" asked Peter.

"Why not?" answered Susan.

"Ok," sighed Annalia. "Let's go do this thing."

* * *

**How do you think the countess will react? (You can probably guess.) Did you like that chapter? Please, please, PLEASE review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you awesome people! As always, thanks for the reviews!**

**I do not own any part of Narnia. If I did, they'd be making the next movie right now. I do own Annalia, Countess Amelia, and this story. Leave these alone, and I'm happy!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The King and The Duchess**

**Chapter 5**

Susan, Lucy, Annalia, and Edmund all looked Peter, who has been elected to tell the countess that they were leaving for Archenland, and that she had to go back to Galma. Everyone was more than a little nervous about how Amelia would react to the news.

Unable to wait much longer, Annalia kicked Peter under the table. He looked up at her, and she nodded towards her cousin.

After taking a deep breath, Peter said, "Countess, I am not sure if you are yet aware that we're leaving to visit our friend King Lune in Archenland in a few days. I'm sorry, but you'll have to cut your visit short."

Amelia set her fork down, and replied, "Well then, I suppose Annalia and I should start packing."

"Actually, Annalia is coming with us," corrected Lucy.

Amelia kept a straight face as she stood. "Well then, perhaps _I_ should start packing. Annalia, would you help me?"

"That was disappointing," muttered Edmund, as the countess left. "She didn't even yell once!"

As Annalia got up to follow her cousin, Peter pulled her back down into her chair. "You're going into a live mine field, and you know it!"

"But if I don't let her yell at me now, she'll no doubt tear a strip off of someone important in Galma, like a member of the council!" exclaimed Annalia. "Do you have any idea of how much trouble she can cause?"

"Are you sure? You don't need to be yelled at from now until kingdom come, just because you're cousin is an imbecile!" cried Edmund.

"Will you watch what you're saying in front of Lucy," hissed Susan.

"I would, but I can't see what I say. Words are invisible."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Sibling abuse! Sibling abuse!"

"I'm not sure which is worse; my cousin when she's mad, or Edmund and Susan when they're fighting," Annalia teased.

Lucy and Peter laughed, and Annalia stood to go.

"If you need any help," started Edmund, "We'll be right outside the door."

"Unless you want my cousin to kill you, I recommend waiting at the end of the hall."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant!"

Rolling her eyes, Annalia headed towards her cousin's room.

"Way to go, Pete," muttered Edmund.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked.

"You didn't try to stop her! She could get herself killed by going to see little-miss-happy, now!"

"Funny, I didn't hear _you _trying to stop her."

"I just had this fabulous idea," exclaimed Lucy.

"What's that?" asked Susan.

"Why don't we tell Peter and Edmund to either put a lid on it, or we can just leave them, and pray that they don't kill each other."

"Hey!" both boys yelled.

"Look, just because you're both in love with Annalia, that doesn't mean that you can kill each other," said Susan.

"I'm not in love with Annalia," muttered Edmund.

"Which is why you were so upset when you thought she and Peter were engaged," smirked Lucy.

"Well, that was different!"

"Fine, then you have a crush on her, and Peter is in love with her," sighed Susan.

"You love her, Peter. Right?" asked Lucy.

"Um…no?" said Peter.

"Once you've convinced yourself of that, big brother, you can get back to us!"

"I just have one thing to say," started Edmund. "Peter, you so much as _think_ of making a wrong move with her, and Annalia's mine! Got it?"

"I never claimed that she was mine!" exclaimed Peter.

"You thought it!"

"But I didn't say it!"

"And we thought that we'd need to save Annalia?" asked Lucy. "It looks like she'll have to be the one who'll need to save us!"

* * *

After taking a deep breath, Annalia knocked on her cousin's door.

"Come in," called Amelia.

Annalia opened the door, and stepped into the room. "Hi. So, where do you want me to start?"

"How about by telling me when you cooked up that scheme to send me home so that you and the royals could go to Archenland together."

"Amelia…"

"Why? Why? Annalia, do you realize what you've done? I'll never have a chance with either king, now!"

"So now you don't care which king, just so long as you can become a queen?"

"How dare you!"

"Amelia, you and I both know that that's the reason you came here."

"Liar!"

"People would like you better if you didn't make false accusations, and if you were less annoying," Annalia muttered.

"How can you say that about me? Everything that has gone wrong here is your fault!"

"My fault? Look, I'm not the one who pretends to be sickeningly sweet in front of Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, but then is vile to my cousin afterwards! You should have known that they were going to see through your façade eventually!"

"Leave! You are going to be of no help to me! Go!"

"Amelia…"

Amelia grabbed Annalia, and pushed her towards the door. "I'll see you when you return from Archenland."

With that, she pushed Annalia out of her room, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Susan and Annalia stood at the archery range a little while later, doing some target practicing.

"So, I'm guessing that it didn't go well?" asked Susan.

"I guess that it was better than the argument we had the other day," replied Annalia.

"Don't worry about it, Annalia!"

"Easier said than done. You know, she wasn't always like this. She used to be fun. But, even as a child she always had to be better than me. If we played house, she was the mum, and I was the daughter. If we were in school, she had to get a better mark then me, and if she didn't she was not a happy camper! Even at balls, she made sure that she danced more dances than me. It's continued throughout the years. During our visit here, she has made practically made a vow to punish me for being liked more than she is! You know why she came here, don't you?"

"To get a husband?" asked Susan, as she and Annalia walked towards the targets to retrieve their arrows.

"Not only to get a husband, but to become a queen!"

"Well, it doesn't look like that's going to happen, especially since it seems like both of my brothers have their caps set on you."

"I can kind of see that, now. But Susan, I didn't come to get a husband - although the thought did cross my mind a few times. I came because there's been some trouble in Galma. Some of the townspeople have decided that we should no longer remain under Narnian rule, and they want to be independent. They are mostly crew from our trading ships, and they feel that Narnia is taking advantage of us. They feel that we don't get what we deserve, considering the taxes that we pay. I was hoping that Peter could help me smooth things over with them, before they become a full-fledged rebellion!"

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I don't know. I'm going to talk to Peter about it tomorrow morning. I feel badly that I haven't mentioned it sooner. I guess that I ended up letting my feelings take first priority, which was wrong. I should have attended to my business first."

Susan nearly dropped her arrows. "Your feelings? Do you like one of my brothers?"

Annalia studied the ground. "Maybe."

"Which one? Oh, please tell me! Please?"

"Do you promise that you won't tell anyone? Not even Lucy?"

"I swear, Annalia."

"I have feelings for…"

"Hey girls!" called Edmund, running up to them.

Susan turned to look at her brother, very angry. "Edmund, go away!"

"Why? Are you talking about girly stuff?"

"Just leave!"

"But Susan…"

"If you don't go now, we'll send you to Galma with the countess!"

"You wouldn't dare, Su!"

"I'd do it in a heartbeat!"

"Fine, I'll see you later," he mumbled, leaving.

"Okay," sighed Susan. "Now, please tell me!"

"I…I think that I have feelings for…"

"Annalia, come on! Hurry before Edmund comes back!"

"Okay, okay! I think - and don't' laugh - I think that I have feelings for…for Peter."

* * *

**There you have it, folks! She's in love with Peter! What do you guys think? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Anyway, as a back to school present, I have a new chapter! So, how many of you are ecstatic to be back to school? Better than Christmas, right? *silence* Yeah, I agree! **

**I am not C.S. Lewis or anybody important. I don't own any part of **_**The Chronicles of Narnia**_**. I own Annalia, the countess, and my story, so leave these alone, and I'm a happy camper!**

* * *

**The King and The Duchess**

**Chapter 6**

After hearing a knock on her bedroom door the next morning, Annalia called, "Come in!"

"Hi," smiled Lucy, as she walked in. "Are you getting ready to talk to Peter about...did Susan say it had to do with rebels?"

"Yes, about the rebels in Galma. Lucy, should I wear my hair up or down?"

"Why not just the same as always?"

"Okay, I was just wondering."

Lucy smirked, and jumping onto Annalia's bed, she asked, "Why did you bother to schedule an appointment with Peter?"

"So that just as we're deciding what to do with the rebels, someone won't come in and remind him that he's late for a council meeting, or something."

"Good point. You still could be interrupted, though. The Tisroc could invade Narnia, Archenland could declare war on Terebinthia, or Edmund could fall off of a balcony and break his neck!"

"I know, Lucy."

Silence reigned over the room for a few minutes, before Lucy said, "You love Peter, don't you?"

Annalia nearly dropped the hairbrush that she was holding, and turned to look at Lucy. "What?"

"I know that you love him, you don't have to play dumb! And I think that Pete likes you, at the very least."

Rolling her eyes, Annalia replied, "I'm sure, Lucy."

"I'm serious! When he looks at you, he acts like he's looking at a goddess! And he gets kind of nervous around you! I know for a fact that he's pacing in his office, right now."

"Lucy, if you tell Peter how I feel about him, you're dead!"

"But I'm so innocent!"

"That sounds like something Edmund would say."

"Yeah, I know. He probably has said it. Oh, I'll keep quite with one condition."

"What's that?"

Lucy grinned, "Can I be a bridesmaid?"

Annalia laughed, and replied, "Okay, but Lucy, promise me that when your turn comes around, you won't get bamboozled by all of this love business."

* * *

"Of course she likes Peter!" grumbled Edmund, as he kicked at the loose stones on the path. He had listened in on Susan and Annalia's conversation the night before, and immediately regretted it. And after tossing and turning all night, his mood had not improved at all. "Everyone always likes Peter, and never me! Peter the _magnificent_! Everyone in the army likes him better, the townspeople like him better, and King Lune likes him better! Those little kids in the village made a toy of Peter before they made one of me! The council likes him better, the countess likes him better - not like that's anything to be proud of. Even Susan likes him better! Well...I guess Lucy likes me better, but that's beside the point! Aslan even likes him better. _ASLAN_! And now Annalia likes Peter. No, she _loves_ him! Loves him! It's not fair! What does Pete have that I don't have, except for a bigger crown and a slightly cooler sword?"

As Edmund passed Peter, who was on his way to a council meeting, Peter said, "Hey, Ed! Is everything alright?"

"Oh, go take a long walk on a short dock!" he mumbled, and kept walking.

Peter stared after his brother for a few minutes, before continuing on his way to the council.

Edmund continued grumbling about Peter, until he suddenly heard footsteps. He turned around to see Annalia half running and half limping behind him - since her sprained ankle still was healing.

"Ed! Edmund!" she yelled. "Wait!"

Not wanting her to hurt herself again, Edmund walked towards her.

"You shouldn't be running on your ankle, yet," he said.

"Edmund, I'm fine!"

"So what's up?" he asked, looking at her. Edmund had a sudden urge to grab her hand, but was reminded of what he had overheard the night before, and ended up deciding against it.

"I just was hoping that you could tell me something."

"Peter's faults? Oh, I'm _really_ good at those. He's arrogant, self-centered, is always risking his life, not to mention ours..."

"Edmund! I was just hoping that you could tell me about King Lune! I've never met him, and I have no idea what to expect."

"Oh, then I'll tell you about Pete's faults some other time. Well, Lune's not as perfect as me, but he's a good guy. And...hey, wait a minute! Why aren't you asking Peter?"

Annalia looked at him, confused. "Um, I don't know. You're just the first person that I thought of."

"Ha," thought Edmund, a smirk appearing on his face. "If she's so in love with Peter, why did she think of me first? Maybe I stand a chance, after all!"

"Edmund? Is everything okay?" Annalia asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure. Where was I? Right, King Lune. He's a good king, a really jolly kind of person. He's married to Queen Isabella, and they had twins."

"Had?"

"One of them has disappeared. We looked for months, but we couldn't fine him. I swear we must have looked under every rock in Narnia and Archenland! A word to the wise, don't mention anything about it to them. Obviously, it's a very sensitive subject."

"Check. Anything else that I shouldn't talk about?"

"Eh, they'll like you too much to be mad at you about something you might say. Besides, they're not like that."

"Good to know."

Susan suddenly ran up to them, and said, "Annalia, Lucy wanted to know if you would have tea with her and Mr. Tumnus now."

"Alright, I'll see you two later," called Annalia as she started back to the castle.

"It's not fair," Edmund muttered.

"What isn't?" asked Susan.

"Annalia and Peter!"

"Don't worry Edmund. You'll be over her in a few days." Edmund raised his eyebrows. "Okay, so a couple weeks, big deal!" Edmund looked at his sister. "Um, months?" After another look from Edmund, she said, "I was trying to steer away from years, but now you've roped me into it!"

"Susan!"

"Fine! I'm just trying to say that I think that it's safe to say that you'll be over her soon."

"Yeah, sure."

"Ed, I'm trying to feel sorry for you, but don't push my patience! Besides, how do you..._EDMUND ALEXANDER PEVENSIE_!"

"Why do you always yell my full name when you're really mad at me?"

"You listened in on my conversation with Annalia last night! Why, you dirty rat!"

"Now that's a compliment, if I've ever heard one!"

Susan sighed, putting an arm around her brother. "Welcome to the fantastic world of love."

* * *

**Did you like it? And don't feel sorry for Edmund, because I have plans for him! *evil grin***

**About the line that Annalia says to Lucy about being bamboozled about love, as much as I wish that I could say I came up with that line, I did not. For any of you who have seen **_**Road to Avonlea**_**, Hetty King says it in **_**The Dinner**_**.**

**Also, Terebinthia is an island on the Narnian map. In **_**The Voyage of the Dawn Treader**_**, Reepicheep mentions running into some pirates from the island.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to my faithful readers! I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! School started, and I've been busy. I promise that I'll start updating every week or so once I get back into the routine again.**

**As always, I own nothing except for Annalia, Countess Amelia, Queen Isabella, and this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The King and The Duchess**

**Chapter 7**

"Thank you so much for your very kind hospitality, your majesties. It was an honor to come and visit you," smiled the countess.

The day had finally come; Amelia was leaving for Galma. The four Pevensies were standing on the dock along with Annalia, who was trying very hard not to let on how thrilled she was that her cousin was leaving.

"The honor was ours, milady. I hope that the voyage back to Galma isn't too rough," replied Susan.

Edmund leaned over to Lucy, whispering, "If we stop talking to her, do you think she'll leave sooner?"

Lucy swatted him. "Be quiet!" she whispered.

The countess, meanwhile, was talking to Annalia.

"Do take care of yourself, and keep safe." She hugged Annalia, hissing, "When you get back to Galma, we're going to have a _very_ serious talk about what you've done. You aren't getting off that easily! Understood?"

Annalia pulled away, muttering, "The joys of having you as my cousin."

"Well then, good bye," called the countess, as she boarded the ship.

She waved at them from the stern of the ship, until Narnia was out of sight.

"Finally! Freedom!" yelled Edmund, jumping up and down like an overly excited three year old.

"She's gone!" exclaimed Annalia, hugging Peter, who was heaving a heavy sigh of relief.

"Yahoo!" chorused Susan and Lucy, as they danced along the dock. Annalia joined them.

Edmund noticed that Peter was the only one not jumping around, and asked him, "Pete, aren't you even the tiniest bit excited?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then act it! Don't just stand there like a bump on a log!"

Peter shrugged, "Okay."

He then ran over to Annalia, picked her up, and twirled her around, yelling, "She's gone! She's finally gone!"

Edmund walked over to Lucy, and whispered, "I hope he drops her!"

Lucy's jaw dropped wide open, as she exclaimed, "Why would you say that? That's awful!"

"But if he drops her, she'll realize what a buffoon he is!"

"Eddy, you really are one of a kind!"

"I know."

Then, Edmund grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her to the end of the dock with him. On the way, he grabbed Susan's hand too.

"Ed..." started Lucy, "What are you..."

At that moment, Edmund jumped off of the dock and into the cold water, pulling his sisters with him.

"AH!" the girls shrieked, while Edmund laughed.

"You lunatic! What possessed you to do that? And furthermore, Edmund Alexander Pevensie, _WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DRAG US ALONG?_" yelled Susan.

"I'm too happy to mind you telling at me, Susan! Call me Edmund Alexander Pevensie all you want, because I'M FREE! YAHOO!"

Lucy and Susan smiled at each other, and then started splashing Edmund.

"Hey! Cut it out!" he exclaimed.

Annalia looked over at them, and laughed. "She's finally gone," she smiled.

* * *

Sighing, Annalia stared out the window of the carriage. "I thought that you said Archenland was your sister country. Aren't sister countries supposed to be close together?"

"We are very close to Archenland! Just be patient. We never said that we were ten minutes away from King Lune's castle!" explained Susan. "Lucy, stop fidgeting!"

"But you didn't say that it was this long! We've been traveling for four hours already!" Annalia exclaimed.

"No, it's actually been about an hour and a half."

"Fine! It just feels like we've been in here forever! I'm kind of claustrophobic, and this carriage isn't helping!"

"It's not too much farther," said Lucy.

"That's a relief," smiled Annalia.

"It's only a few more hours."

"Such a help you are," muttered Edmund, slumping in the corner next to Annalia.

"At least I'm not sulking in a corner!"

"I'm not sulking. I'm freezing!"

"It's September, Edmund!"

"So?"

"It's too hot for you to be cold. You're sulking!"

"One minute you're each other's best friends, the next you're enemies," exclaimed Susan. "If you two start arguing again, you're both walking the rest of the way! Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh. What does that even mean?" asked Edmund.

"It means listen to your big sister, or the council finds out the real reason why the duke of Telmar left so early."

"But that was funny!"

"Not to the rest of us!"

"But..."

"That's enough!" sighed Annalia. "I'm getting out! I'll ride on horseback with Peter!"

She was about to ask to driver to stop, when Susan said, "Please don't leave! Ed will be quiet!"

"I hate you," Edmund mumbled, looking at Susan.

* * *

Three hours and several arguments later, Annalia gladly emerged from the carriage.

As Peter took her hand to help her down, Annalia said, "I swear of we had been in there for one more minute, I would have murdered Susan and Edmund!"

"There are plenty of days when I feel like doing the same thing," he chuckled.

As Susan jumped out of the carriage, she "accidentally" pushed Annalia into Peter. Smirking at the looks on their faces, she scurried towards the entrance to the castle, where King Lune and Queen Isabella, and Corin were standing. Peter took Annalia's hand. Annalia blushed when he did, and followed him to meet King Lune and his family.

Edmund climbed out, with Lucy following. As they began to walk, a young servant girl caught Edmund's eye. He kept his eyes on her, continuing to walk, until he found himself walking straight into a tree.

"OW! Who put this tree here?" he yelled.

"Um...Aslan?" replied Lucy. "Actually, it might have been you. Remember the time when you planted a tree?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, turning to look at the girl again.

"Eddy, stop acting like a boy!"

Edmund looked at his sister as if she had six heads. "Last time I checked, I am a boy."

"Oh, that's right. Funny, I just always think of you as my big brother! Hey, what about Annalia?"

"What about her?"

"Three minutes ago you were plotting to overthrow Peter and send him into exile so that you could have Annalia! What's going on?"

"Lucy..."

"Edmund, I don't want to fall in love! It seems like it's far more trouble than it's worth!"

Laughing, Edmund replied, "I'll be sure to tell Susan to remind you of that in a few years!"

* * *

**Did you like it? The next few chapters will be more about Peter and Annalia, I promise! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! And I have brought another chapter with me! I meant to update earlier in the week, but I didn't want to rush and have a crappy chapter. And, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or is following this story! You make my day!**

**I don't own any part of the Chronicles of Narnia. I only own Annalia, Queen Isabella, Countess Amelia (she's only mentioned in this chapter!), and this story. **

* * *

**The King and The Duchess**

**Chapter 8**

Susan, Peter, Annalia, and Edmund all were conversing with King Lune and Queen Isabella in a large and ornate parlor. Lucy sat on the floor, playing with Corin.

"So, now that we've gotten all of the formalities over with, when's the wedding?" smiled King Lune.

Annalia's head whipped up. "I beg your pardon?"

Peter glared at Edmund, thinking that he had made a move for Annalia, but Edmund was too busy trying not to laugh to notice.

"I asked when your wedding was, young lady."

Edmund was trying so hard not to laugh now that he had to bury his head in his hands. Lucy was telling Corin to be quiet so that she could listen to what was going on. Susan looked at Peter, annoyed that he hadn't come to Annalia's aid yet.

"You mean me and..." started Annalia.

"You needn't play games, my dear," said Queen Isabella. "We are friends here. I'd always hoped that you would marry first, Peter!"

Peter started to choke on the water that he had been drinking. "Me?"

"We're not getting married," explained Annalia. "And while we're on the subject, thanks Peter!"

"What did I do?"

Lucy glared up at her brother. "You, Peter Pevensie, are such a...such a..."

"Lucy," warned Susan.

"New subject!" declared Annalia.

"Yeah," agreed Peter.

Annalia sent him a sideways glance. "You really know the way to a girl's heart, don't you?"

* * *

"Ed, I can't believe this! Yesterday you wanted Peter out of the picture so that you could have Annalia! Now you are going to play matchmaker?" exclaimed Susan, as she struggled to keep Edmund seated on the stone bench in front of her, without ruining any of Queen Isabella's flowerbeds. "Is this because of that girl you saw? Because I'm not trying to borrow trouble, but she could be an axe murder for all you know!"

"An axe murderer, right...somehow I doubt that," replied Edmund. "And yes, I'm going to play matchmaker! With King Lune's help, Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation will be a smash!"

"Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation?"

He smiled, "A hundred percent satisfaction guaranteed, or your money back!"

"What's next; Edmund's Radar System?"

"I hadn't thought of that, but hey, it's a good idea! It could be the ERS for short!"

"Edmund..."

"Susan, you saw Peter earlier! He needs all of the help he can possibly get! It'll just be a helpful little nudge here and there, nothing too big! Trust me on this!"

"I would, but your idea of a little nudge is what everybody else considers a monstrous tackle!"

"How reassuring. Thank you, my dear sister. A monstrous tackle? I'll have you know mmh!"

Susan clamped her hand over his mouth, glaring at him. She nodded her head towards the far side of the garden, in which Peter and Annalia were now visible.

"If you don't shut up right now, you're going to have one mountain of explaining to do, and don't expect any help from me," she hissed.

He rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. Then, Edmund ducked behind a bush, pulling Susan with him, praying that they wouldn't get caught.

"This may seem like a stupid question, and please, tell me if it is, but what in Heaven's name are we doing?" whispered Susan.

"We're spying on them! For the love of Aslan, Susan, what did you think we were doing? Collecting chestnuts?"

Glaring, Susan replied, "Watch your language, Ed! Remember what rule number three was? Don't misuse use Aslan's name!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry!"

"No you're not!"

"I am, and just to show you how sorry I am, I will stay silent."

"All right."

* * *

"About earlier..." started Peter.

Annalia laughed. "Peter, Lucy and I were just teasing! No need to make a court case out of nothing!"

"All right. So, how does it feel to be free from the clutches of your cousin?"

"Very good. Fantastic, actually. But, the second my ship docks in Galma, interrogation of what she missed and punishment for apparently ruining her life will begin. Of course, when one has lived with her their whole life, one becomes exceedingly good at only half listening."

Peter smiled. "I wish that I could master that art. It would come in handy during council meetings - especially when Mr. Beaver is going on and on about one problem or another! I mean, don't get me wrong, I really like Mr. Beaver, but there is a time and a place for everything. Council meetings aren't supposed to prolong for four or five hours!"

Annalia nodded. "There's one in every council - two in mine, actually - and they always manage to find fault with everything!"

Peter laughed. "Yep."

Annalia then reached out, and took Peter's large hand in her small one. Hesitantly, she looked up at him. He smiled.

Meanwhile in the bushes, Edmund whispered, "Well, it's about time! If they'd talked about the council for one more minute, I would have gone out there and given them a piece of my mind! And not like what they're doing now is fantastic or anything, but hey, it's a start."

Suddenly, a servant came running up to Annalia and Peter, holding a letter.

"Forgive me, milady," he started. "But this letter just arrived for you. It's special delivery from Galma!"

Annalia released Peter's hand, and grabbed it. "Thank you."

The servant bowed before leaving.

Annalia felt her knees give way beneath her as she read the letter, shock filling her being. She collapsed down onto a bench, tears quickly beginning to fill her eyes.

Sitting down next to her, Peter asked, "Annalia, what's happened? What's wrong?"

Her head still was processing the news as she answered, "It's from my cousin. I must return to Galma immediately."

"Why?"

"My uncle...my uncle has died."

Peter put his arm around her, and Annalia cried into his chest.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want one of us to come with you," asked Susan, as she walked with Annalia to the ship port near King Lune's castle.

"No, I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I need to get there as quickly as possible. I don't have the time to wait for someone else to pack," she replied. "But thank you for the offer."

"Please let us know how everything goes, and come and visit whenever you want!"

Annalia nodded, giving Susan a hug.

She hugged Lucy next.

"Do you have to go," Lucy asked.

"Yes, but I'll see you again."

That seemed to be enough to satisfy Lucy. "Okay."

She turned to Edmund.

"Hey, don't forget me, okay?" she teased.

Edmund smiled. "I'll try not to."

"And good luck with...whatever her name is."

Edmund's jaw dropped. "What...how…"

She smiled slyly. "Bushes talk, you know. And if you need any help, I'm sure that Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation will be of assistance."

He sighed. "I knew that we should have spied from the castle. Susan, this is all your fault!"

Annalia gave him a hug before going to Peter.

"So, I guess that this is it," he said.

Annalia nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Um...be safe."

"Thanks."

They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds. On a sudden impulse, Peter stepped forward, closing the space between them, and kissed Annalia's lips. Annalia's eyes widened for a brief second, before they fluttered close.

Neither heard Susan gasp, Lucy squeal, or Edmund laugh, yelling, "I knew it! I knew it!"

All too soon, Annalia pulled away, after hearing a crew member call out to tell her that they were ready to leave.

She grinned at Peter. "I'll see you."

He nodded, smiling too. "Yeah."

Annalia then boarded the ship.

As the crew cast off the ropes, Edmund asked, "So, this afternoon you were holding hands, and now you're kissing her? Wow, you move fast, Pete! What would you have done tomorrow, gotten engaged?"

"Ed..." he sighed.

"Never fear, Pete, because Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation is here to help!"

Peter rolled his eyes as he watched Annalia's ship slowly leave the port. "She's gone," he whispered.

* * *

**He he he! Yeah, I know that it was a bit fast at the end, but I really needed Annalia to leave. But don't worry; this is far from the last time she will make an appearance! Did any of you get the reference from Misdirected Anger? Anyway, I hope that you liked it! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Thanksgiving! For all of you Americans, it's Thanksgiving in Canada today. So don't worry, I'm not crazy! I don't want to tear you away from your families and your turkey dinners, so I'll make this fast!**

**I have another chapter for you! Since I'm so thankful for all of you lovely readers, I figured that it was very appropriate to update on Thanksgiving!**

**I own nothing, except for Annalia, this story, and Amelia. (Yeah, she's back. But this time, she's not so bad, so don't worry!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The King and The Duchess**

**Chapter 9**

"Get over it, Pete," exclaimed Edmund. "It's not like you're never going to see her again! What do you think diplomatic visits were invented for? I mean, how much stuff actually gets accomplished during a diplomatic visit?"

"Ed, despite that fact that - I can hardly believe that I'm saying this - you're right, you shouldn't be saying stuff like that," said Susan.

"Okay, I'll just think it!"

Nonchalantly, Lucy approached Peter, who was perched on the edge of a small coffee table.

"What is it, Lucy?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she beamed, plopping herself down at her brother's feet. "So, you're feeling down in the dumps because your fair maiden is back home? Then, the only logical solution is to go and get her! Then you tell her how you feel about her, ask her to marry you, and then you ride off into the sunset on your horse. It's quite obvious that you're in love with her, you know."

"I'm not in love with her," Peter sighed.

"Shut up; you don't know what you are," Edmund mumbled.

"To recap," interrupted Lucy. "You are evidently going to be in a lovely mood until you either get over her - which I really doubt - or see her again."

"And, we actually like you, Peter," added Susan. "We don't want Ed to kill you because you're driving him crazy. Plus, I agree with Lucy. Annalia's too special a girl to let go of. We all like her, Peter, not just you. Besides, she is someone who Edmund and Lu and I could see you with."

"Susan..."

"No, you need to listen to us! Don't you even think of rolling your eyes, Peter Pevensie! Ed and Lu and I want what's best for you; we watch out for you! That's what families do! We love you, Peter, but don't push your luck. And you can deny loving Annalia all you want, but we're not stupid. We know that you love her..."

"I don't love her!"

Susan narrowed her eyes. "We know that you love her, and we, as I said, want you to be happy. Lucy was right, however, so make your decision. Either go and get her, or stay here and move on."

"Might I add that you should put Annalia's feelings into consideration, too?" added Edmund.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "You're using big words like 'consideration', Edmund? Really? What's happened to you?"

"Lucy, thank you very much for that very _considerate_ comment! Anyway, Pete, before you think about yourself, think of her!"

"But Annalia doesn't..." started Peter.

"Oh come on!" groaned Edmund. "Give me strength! Pete, if you think that that is an even remotely believable excuse, you are dumber than I thought, which is saying something!"

"Ed, not a good idea when temperatures are running high," hissed Lucy.

"Peter, there's a ship leaving tomorrow for Galma. Now, I've taken the liberty of speaking with the captain, and arranging accommodation for you. If you decide that you want to be with Annalia, then go tomorrow. If not, then stay here," explained Susan.

Edmund smiled. "I like it. Devious, but I like it."

"The choice is yours, Peter; the ball's in your court."

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy then got up, and left the room, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Annalia and Amelia had never really been close, but Amelia felt a huge wave of relief wash over her as she watched her cousin's boat dock at the main port in Galma.

As soon as Annalia started her descent down the ramp, Amelia ran towards her, and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, Annalia! Thank you for coming home so fast! I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't come!" she exclaimed.

Annalia sighed. "I knew that I needed to come home."

"Thank you, thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me, especially after I was so horrible to you."

Annalia's jaw dropped. "You mean it?"

"Oh, Annalia. Life is too short for me to be so terrible to everyone. Unfortunately, it's taken the death of my father to get me to realize it. I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's all in the past, Amelia. Come on, now. Let's get home."

As the women sat in the carriage that Amelia had come in, she said, "So, how was your visit to Archenland?"

"Oh, it was good. It is such a beautiful country, but nothing compared to Narnia." Annalia explained. "King Lune is a very good king, and his wife is very kind. Their son - Corin - is quite a troublemaker, but sweet all the same."

"And how are the queens of Narnia?"

"Very well when I left."

"And King Edmund?"

"He was fine. Mad because I'd caught him spying, but he was his usual self."

"And King Peter?"

Annalia blushed at the mention of Peter's name. "Oh, he was all right."

Realization dawned upon Amelia. "So, what happened?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Annalia, do I look stupid? Uh…don't answer that!"

"Well, let's just say that I'm fairly sure now that he doesn't think of me as his sister."

* * *

The funeral occurred the next day. It was very hard both for Annalia and Amelia, as both girls had absolutely adored Amelia's father. Since he was a sailor in his youth, he had always loved the sea. Therefore, his last request had been to be buried at sea. Annalia placed an arm around her cousin as they watched his body being lowered from their boat into the silky blue depths below.

"I never told Daddy that I loved him," Amelia sobbed.

"He knew," Annalia whispered.

"But I never told him." Then, on a second thought, she added, "Annalia, don't make the same mistake I did. Tell the people you love that you love them!"

That sent Annalia to thinking.

* * *

A few days later, as Annalia and Amelia were walking down by the docks, they noticed that a large Narnian vessel was in the process of docking.

"What do you suppose is on that ship?" asked Annalia.

"Food and cloth?" Amelia replied.

"Maybe."

Annalia watched as a young man disembarked the ship, and approached them.

"No! It can't be!" she whispered in astonishment.

"Annalia, is everything all right?"

"Uh…sure. Yes, everything is fine!"

But as the man came closer, Annalia gripped her cousin's shoulder for support. She counted the steps until he would be standing in front of her. _Fifty_. What was he doing here? _Forty_. Was everything all right in Narnia? _Thirty_. Were Susan, Lucy, and Edmund all right? _Twenty_. Why would he have come all of this way? _Ten. _Was she just seeing things? _Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero._

"Annalia," he started.

"Peter," she gasped.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**Thanks for reading, and God bless, **_**and **_**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**R12Fizzy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Readers! I just want to start by saying thank you for your fabulous reviews! They make my day!**

**Another week, another chapter! Just so you know, I'm going on a trip, so I won't be able to update again until late next week. **

**I really hope that you like this chapter! I was starting to struggle with writer's block when I had an idea, and I've been typing almost non-stop since! But, it's short! Sorry!**

**As always, I don't own anything except for Annalia, Amelia, and this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The King and The Duchess**

**Chapter 10**

Annalia stared at Peter in shock for a few seconds, before her cousin nudged her.

"Don't just stand here like a bump on a log," sighed Amelia. "Say something!"

"Peter, what has happened? Is something wrong in Narnia? Are Susan and Edmund and Lucy all right? Why have you come?" Annalia asked.

Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you assume that something's happened?" Peter replied.

"Well, what other reason would you have for coming?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," he answered nervously.

Annalia's mouth dropped wide open. Amelia, sensing that she should respectfully bow out, said, "And I think that that's my cue to leave. Nice seeing you again, your majesty."

As her cousin scuttled away, Annalia suspiciously asked, "Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Annalia thought for a second. "No."

"Then there you have it."

"Well then...welcome to Galma."

Finally, she stepped forward and hugged him.

"I missed you," she admitted.

"I missed you; just ask Edmund," he replied.

Annalia laughed, stepping away. "I'll be sure to. Have you come alone?"

"Yes, they all shooed me away for a few days of peace and quiet."

"If Susan and Lucy want peace and quiet, they should have sent Edmund on a trip!"

He shrugged. "I was getting on their nerves."

"Now that is a much more believable excuse."

"Are you speaking from experience," Peter asked.

"As someone who lived under the same roof as you – even if it was a castle – I believe it safe to say that I am."

"How comforting," he muttered.

* * *

Edmund groaned as he came out into the sunlight.

"Edmund, I'm starving! Let's go to the market and buy something!" pleaded Lucy, as she hurried to catch up with him.

"It's not like you haven't had anything to eat for the past few days! I told you, when you're a stowaway on a ship, you hide near the kitchen! Works every time!"

Lucy leaned against the mast of the ship. "And how many times have you been a stowaway?"

"This would be the first time, but I read, you know!"

"By the way, Susan's going to kill you; unless Peter does first."

"How could they? What did I do?"

"Well, Peter will kill you for following you. Susan will likely only stab you for desertion and for dragging your little sister along!"

"Such lovely images, Lucy!"

"It's not like you're any better. I'm not the one teaching my little sister how to be a stowaway!"

"We have another little sister?"

Lucy glared at her brother. "Work with me, Ed!"

Looking around, Edmund said, "Lucy, methinks that the crew are starting to notice that we're here."

She sighed, "Methinks that my big brother is right."

"Is an escape in order, then?"

"So long as it's somewhere near food."

Edmund and Lucy quickly got off of the ship, and hid behind some crates on the dock.

"Now what?" asked Lucy.

"Look, it's Peter! Hey, there's Annalia, too! Let's go spy on them, Lu!"

"Isn't that the whole purpose of this little trip? To spy on Peter and make sure that he and Annalia get together?"

"Don't say it like that, it sounds bad!" Edmund exclaimed. "We are simply here to ensure that Peter and Annalia will be happy, and to keep on eye on them. See how much better it sounds? It has sophistication and intelligence; it doesn't sound like we've just come off of a pirate ship. And the fact that I came up with it is an added bonus! Of course…LUCY!"

Lucy smirked, as she scurried over to another set of crates, this one closer to Annalia and Peter.

"You see, whiz kid," Lucy smiled once Edmund had joined her. "Beauty and brains do mix! Let this be a lesson to you. Just because girls wear skirts, that doesn't mean that we're stupid!"

"I never said that!"

"You've thought it."

"But I've never said it! There's a difference!"

"Whatever. Now be quiet. I can't hear what they're saying."

"They're probably talking about the weather."

Lucy listened to the conversation for a moment, before she said, "You're right! Like stormy seas and romance have anything in common!"

"But they do, Lucy! Peter knows zero when it comes to both of them!"

* * *

"I'm really glad that you've come," Annalia admitted. "But we really need to talk about…well, whatever this is between us."

"Yes, that's why I came, actually."

"That's why you came," she repeated, unsure of what to think next.

"Yeah, a man is supposed to follow his dreams. Why would I do any differently?"

* * *

**I know that it was shorter than usual, but did you like it? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I just want to start off with apologizing! I had a bit of writers block, followed by the busiest week I thought imaginable! I am sooooo sorry! Anyway, I finally got the chapter done after much delay, so I hope that you like it!**

**Unfortunately, I still do not own Narnia, but I have the joy of owning Annalia and my story, so no touchy, and I am happy!**

**By the way, for those of you who have been following this story, thanks! Your support is amazing!**

* * *

**The King and The Duchess**

**Chapter 11**

"We must send out a search party immediately! They were supposed to be with King Lune for the week! This is awful! Where could they be?" exclaimed Susan.

"Your majesty, if I may, I'm sure that they're all right! Who would dare harm your younger siblings - not to mention the fact that they are king and queen," said Mr. Beaver.

"Try not to worry, dear," added Mrs. Beaver.

"We need a search party, nonetheless! But, we've already looked everywhere! Okay, the last time that I saw them was when Peter left the Archenland dock for Galma. So let's start looking there."

A gryphon was sent down to Archenland and checked the docks. After landing, and speaking for a few minutes with a faun who worked at the docks, he quickly flew back to Cair Paravel.

"Well?" asked Susan as she ran outside to meet the gryphon, followed closely by the beavers.

"I'm very sorry, your majesty, but there was no sign of them. I spoke with a faun at the docks. He said that your royal brother and sister were seen sneaking onto the same ship which your royal brother the High King took to Galma last week."

"EDMUND!" yelled Susan.

"You don't know that it was his idea," pointed out Mrs. Beaver.

Susan raised her eyebrows at him. "Really? You know my brother! I can't believe that he did that! And dragging Lucy along with him? I would have hoped that he would have been a little more responsible!"

"You majesty, with all due respect..." started the gryphon.

"I know, I know! What am I thinking, it's Edmund! What are we going to do? I can't just leave. Someone has to stay here to keep Narnia in order. And if Edmund and Lucy - but especially Edmund - stay in Galma, they'll drive Peter insane. Who will go and get them?" cried Susan.

"I always love an adventure. The giants of the north haven't given us any trouble recently, and the Calormens wouldn't dare attack while both of the kings are away, for fear of being unfair," explained Oerius, as he approached Susan. "I can go to collect them."

"All right. That would be excellent! We'll send a gryphon to confirm that they're in Galma. Thank you, Oerius!"

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy!" yelled Edmund.

"What is it? Food?" asked Lucy, smiling. She was still sitting near the crate at the dock, and was still starving.

"Oh no! No, it's way bigger than that! Like, ten times bigger than that!"

"At the moment, nothing will be more important to me than food!"

"Well this is, so shoosh la bouche!"

"Okay, go ahead."

"I saw Annalia kissing Peter!"

"Underneath the mistletoe last night," sang Lucy. "You know, I really don't like that song. And, for the record, as excited as I am, that doesn't mean that they're serious!"

"Lucy, work with me! Do you honestly think that our big brother would have come all this way if they weren't serious? You know that this means? It means a wedding! And you know what a wedding means?"

"Yeah, it means a priest has to come, and Annalia will have a pretty dress, and they'll force you to look presentable."

"Watch it, Lu! Actually, I was thinking food."

"Edmund, if you think that I am going to wait until they get married to eat, you have another thing coming! And unless you get me some food soon, I will eat you!"

"Nice image, Lucy. Besides, face it, you'd be lost without me!"

"Maybe, but I might have food!"

"Lucy!"

"Sorry. Um, we should turn ourselves in, though. At least we'd have a place to stay until Peter decides that it's time to go home!"

"I've already told you that sleeping down here at the docks will be fun! Lucy, where's your sense of adventure?"

"It took a hike when I found out that you wanted me to sleep down here! You do what you want, but I'm surrendering!"

"Lucy, you can't betray the cause!"

"I can, and I plan on doing so! Want to come, or would you rather spend the night out here all alone?"

When her brother made no attempt at a reply, Lucy asked, "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Why should I talk to a traitor?"

"Answering a question with a question! My, my, isn't someone happy today? You're sure you won't come?"

"And betray the cause like you've done? Never!"

"Suit yourself," muttered Lucy, and she headed off in the direction of Annalia's large house.

"Hey, Lu!" called Edmund.

Lucy smirked as she turned around. "Come on, then!"

Edmund ran up next to her, and the two headed off.

* * *

"This was your brilliant idea! You knock!" exclaimed Edmund.

"But I don't want Peter to be mad at me!"

"Excuse me," said a servant, and the door suddenly opened.

Lucy and Edmund's faces resembled that of deer in the headlights.

"Oh Aslan!" exclaimed Edmund. "You scared me half to death!"

Lucy smacked her brother. "How many times do Su and I have to lecture you about swearing?"

The servant cleared her throat. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Lucy, and my idiotic big brother dragged me here on a ship so that we could spy our other brother. And now that that's all done, we'd like to see him, please?" she asked.

"Who...are you saying that you're Queen Lucy and King Edmund?" the servant gasped.

"No autographs, please!" said Edmund, as he pushed his way inside. "Wow, this is nice; nearly as awesome as Cair Paravel. Hey, Lucy, do you want to move here?"

"I thought I recognized that voice!" exclaimed Peter, as he entered the front hall.

"Peter!" yelled Lucy, and she hugged him. "Is there anything to eat here? Edmund has refused to get me any food, and I haven't eaten since last night!"

"Edmund, Lu's still a kid! She needs to eat!"

"Eh, don't go nosing around in my business, and stick with your girlfriend," sighed Edmund.

"Would that be me?" asked Annalia, walking in.

"Asl-I mean, will you please refrain from sneaking up on me! Man, between you and your servant, it is a miracle that I am still alive!"

Lucy sighed, "Can I have some food?"

As Annalia tossed Lucy an apple, she said, "Edmund, you do realize that she needs to eat!"

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that," he replied, sarcastically. "Why is everybody picking on me?"

"You're loved, you fool," teased Peter.

"Then all of you do me favour, and love me less!"

* * *

**Do you like it? I do aim to please. :) ****Once again, sorry for the delay! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless,**

**R12Fizzy**


End file.
